Gymleaders (Cryo and Pyro)
This is the list of all the gymleaders in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro 1. Wave Wave is the first gymleader in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro. He has blueish blond hair and white skin. He is wearing sun glasses. He has a blue sleeveless shirt sporting a design of the pokemon Aquadice. He is also wearing cargo shorts and no shoes. His brother is Lt. Surge "The rising king of ocean currents" Type: Water Badge: Nami Badge Age: 25 2. Corey Corey is the second gymleader in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro. He is a middle aged man with a head of large brownish white hair. He is wearing a mining suit that slightly resembles Clay's. He is also wearing short pants that resemble the pokemon Quarrmole. He also is wearing boots "A large man with a strong heart down to the core" Type: Ground Badge: Silver Badge Age: 47 3. Alexandera Alexandera is the third gymleader in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro. She is a very pretty teenage girl with large beautiful blonde hair in a ponytail. She has nail polish and blue eye shadow. She is wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt and a skirt with yellow sploches. She is also wearing high heels. She is Danny's Girlfriend "The Shockingly amazing girl as beautiful as a star" Type: Cosmic Age: 14 4. Candy Candy is the fourth gymleader in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro. She is a super cute girl with adorable pink hair. She has pink eyes and eyeshadow. She is wearing a japanese like kimono designed like a fairy type. She is holding a paper fan and has black shoes. "The pretty fairy girl as sweet as candy" Type: Fairy Age: 18 5. Mumbo Jumbo Mumbo Jumbo (or Mumbo) is the fifth gymleader in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro. He is a young man with black hair. He is wearing a detective suit. His detective suit is black. He has a stylish orange hat. He is wearing orange shoes "The magically amusing trickster" Type: Psychic Age: 28 6. Nala Nala is the 6th gym leader in Cryo and Pyro. She has a normal girl outfit and is very nice. Even though she is young, she has bright white hair. She is known to be a comedian. She has dark light skin "The Normal Girl of Extrordinary Laughs" Type: Normal Age: 39 7. Striker Striker is the 7th gymleader in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro. Her name is a pun of "Strike and Her". She has straight olive brown hair with a baseball helmet covering it. She also has a orange and white striped baseball jersey. On the front it says 07 (She is the seventh gymleader). On the back it says Striker. She also has sneakers "The Athletic Wonder Girl" Type: Bug Age: 29 8. Dragonia Dragonia is the 8th gymleader in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro. He is of the Dragonian tribe and is Zinnia's father. Woah Total Dejavu, Guess who is in the Elite 4? He has bobbed black hair like Zinnia and similar pants and shirt. "The Blazing Dragon Trainer" Type: Dragon Age: 56